Una oportunidad
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: A veces eso es todo lo que se necesita para demostrar que en verdad puedes ser feliz. Yaoi.


**Nombre: Una oportunidad **

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: Hiroto x Midorikawa **

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 48/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Una oportunidad**

_(Hiroto Kiyama x Midorikawa Ryuuji)_

…

Un día como cualquiera, no, ese era un día especial, no sabía cómo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo, 1 año con 8 meses y aun juntos, recordaba con alegría el momento en el que un beso rompió con la amistad, con aquel "´Él es mi amigo" para ser algo más, su tierno abrazo y un cálido beso, aquellas tardes tomados de la mano, las caricias y las sonrisas que aquella sensación causaban, una mirada, un te quiero, algo tan simple que a sus ojos significaban la felicidad, promesas y sueños que al paso de los días se fueron haciendo realidad, las palabras no alcanzaban para expresar lo que sentía el corazón al verle, no sabía pero la idea de tenerlo a su lado siempre le alegraba aquellas noches mirando una fotografía en la pantalla del celular.

Era complicado, el verse, el hablarse siempre fue como lo era antes, amigos ante la vista de la gente que los conocía, no era miedo pero el separarse no estaba en sus planes, el que los padres del pelirrojo aceptaran una relación así era algo complicado, no quería arriesgarse.

Tomados de la mano por aquellas calles que se sabían de memoria, aquel lugar en donde solían pasear juntos, aquel en donde ambos se sentían seguros, un momento, un descuido, alguien los seguía, entre risas no se dieron cuenta desde cuando lo hacía, "No se muevan, denme todo lo que traigan" fue la orden de ese sujeto amenazándoles con una navaja.

―Es todo lo que tengo―habló intentando controlarse

― ¿Y tú? ―acercó el cuchillo mientras el otro obedecía― ¿Eso es todo? ―se quejó dándose cuenta de que no era mucho―yo se que ustedes tienen más, no jueguen conmigo

―es todo lo que tenemos―dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose frente al otro quien solo observaba aquella escena con temor―llévatelo, te lo juro, es todo

Mucha razón tienen los que dicen que solo en un momento puedes perder todo lo que quieres, estaba nervioso, no pensó, intentó atacar al otro y el pelirrojo solo lo defendió, el sonido de la gente y el temblor en la voz de su acompañante, eso era todo lo que escuchaba.

―Estoy bien, tranquilízate―habló intentando sonreír―consigue un taxi y llama a mi casa

El chico se quitó la chamarra y se cubrió la herida, subieron al auto, lo abrazaba, las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras el otro intentaba calmarlo, "Deja de llorar, me pones de nervios" intentaba bromear aun sosteniendo la herida en su costado.

―toma―dijo dándole su mochila―quiero que las guardes hasta que salga del hospital ¿Está bien?

El taxi se detuvo casi de golpe frente a la entrada principal de aquel hospital, el pelirrojo intentó salir disimulando estar bien pero no lo consiguió, cayó hincado en el piso, la chamarra quedo en el piso, sangraba mucho por eso se cubría, no quería preocuparlo.

Sentado en la sala de espera con la cabeza baja y apretando fuerte aquella mochila, los padres del pelirrojo llegaban, los vio pero no quiso acercarse, el tiempo pasaba, cada hora se hacía más larga, estaba preocupado, quería saber como estaba, si estaba bien, había sido su culpa, eso era lo que pensaba mientras la impotencia recorría su cuerpo, la noche llegaba en aquel lugar tan frio, había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, no le importaba tan solo quería verlo, se conformaba con saber que estaría bien pero nadie decía nada.

―está fuera de peligro, podrán verlo en unos momentos

Aquellas palabras le llenaban de alivio, las lágrimas volvieron a correr, por un momento lo vio todo perdido, una hora o quizá más, por fin podían pasar a verlo, él quería hacerlo pero no podía, no con sus padres ahí, volvió a tomar su asiento y volteo la mirada, estaba mal, seguro que eso pensaban.

―oye, seguro que Hiroto también quiere verte―anunciaba su padre a unos metros del joven―debe quererte mucho como para arriesgar su vida por ti

Solos en aquella habitación, el leve llanto sobre su hombro, aquel abrazo no era mucho, lo era todo

―es mi culpa que estés aquí―se escuchó ahogado en lagrimas―no tenías porque hacer eso

―No ha sido tu culpa―le sonrió―no iba a permitir que te hicieran daño, tú lo eres todo para mí, tenía que actuar rápido, te hice una promesa, nunca voy a dejar que algo malo te pase, siempre voy a estar ahí para defenderte ¿Recuerdas?

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo había pasado, cuando uno se pone a recordar el pasado se da cuenta de aquellos pequeños detalles, aquellos detonantes para ser lo que es ahora, aquellos que dieron paso a algo más que un simple noviazgo, algo más que simples besos, caricias, palabras vacías, abrazos sin sentido, crearon un amor en el cual ambos se entregaron, en el que cualquiera de los dos daría lo que fuera por ver feliz al otro, en el que las palabras hablan de un futuro, en los que los abrazos son sin razón por la simple inercia de tenerse cerca, en donde los besos y las caricias expresan lo que las palabras no y dejan huella en la mente y en el corazón, 1 año con 8 meses y esa sonrisa de idiota aun seguía dibujándose en su cara cada vez que lo veía, tanto tiempo y aun se sentía nervioso al mirarlo fijamente, aquellas conversaciones como si no se conocieran, siempre contando algo nuevo sin saber hasta cuándo podrían conocerse por completo, ese sentimiento que era el mismo de aquel día, el mismo beso repitiéndose una y otra vez siempre con la amenaza de no ser la última, siempre juntos como hasta ahora.


End file.
